The present invention relates generally to securing an electronic component to a printed circuit board (PCB) and more specifically to a system which utilizes a heat sink and a clip assembly for mounting an integrated circuit to a PCB.
Cooling of electrical components which are mounted on a circuit board is becoming more and more complex. The power dissipated by processing systems such as NetFinity server systems, by IBM Corporation, are increasing, while the circuit size is remaining constant. This drives up the heat flux, the heat per unit area. As this happens, the heat sink solution becomes that much more critical. While these thermal solutions are challenging, we have simultaneous design challenges ensuring heat sink solutions are designed for manufacturing and assembly.
Past support chip solutions required an epoxy interface or double sided pressure sensitive adhesive (PSA) interface materials to hold the heat sinks to the chips. Both these solutions have disadvantages associated with them. The epoxy allows for only one time assembly, and the thermal characteristics are better than double-sided PSA interface materials. The interface material not only has degraded thermal characteristics with the PSA material, but also has reliability issues with assembly integrity.
In addition, since the electronic components are running hotter, the heat sinks required must be larger. For example, the size of the typical conventional heat sink was 15 mmxc3x9715 mm; now with components running at a higher temperature, the size of the heat sinks is now as large as 42 mmxc3x9742 mm. Accordingly, the epoxy and double sided PSA material solutions do not effectively secure the heat sink to a component at these sizes.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for providing an effective heat sink for integrated circuits as well as being able to securely mount and secure integrated circuits to the circuit board. The system must be cost effective, easy to implement and adaptable for use on existing printed circuit boards. The present invention addresses such a need.
A heat sink assembly in accordance with the present invention is disclosed. The assembly comprises a heat sink and at least one clip coupled to the heat sink via a plurality of two features. The plurality of features allow for alignment of the clip to the heat sink. The at least one clip further includes a plurality of legs. Thereby, a tool is not required to couple the clip to the heat sink.
A heat sink to circuit board assembly is provided which in a preferred embodiment utilizes two clips affixed to the heat sink. The heat sink in a preferred embodiment includes two protruding features which allow for the alignment and engagement of the two clips therewith. These features allow for ease of assembly of the heat sink to the clip without requiring a tool. The heat sink is then aligned over a chip located on the circuit board, the legs are then extended through the circuit board allowing for rigid assembly and grounding.